


手机里的秘密

by Bonnielrl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnielrl/pseuds/Bonnielrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马里奥今天准备给粉丝做蛋糕，他需要一个帮手来帮忙录像。</p>
            </blockquote>





	手机里的秘密

“准备好了吗？”

 

“等等，等一下——让我把这个摄像头戴好……”

 

“Fabian，把电视声音调小好吗！”

 

“好了，Marco，开始吧。”

 

厨房里一阵忙乱过后，一切终于准备就绪——面粉、巧克力粉、牛奶、香蕉等一切烤蛋糕所需要的食材，当然还有戴好头戴摄像头的Mario和手持手机准备录影的Marco。

 

“嗨，朋友们。”Mario低着头扫视着桌面上的食材，好像还在做着最后的检查，“我的Facebook 粉丝达到了1000万，这意味着我得做一个蛋糕……”

 

“NG！”Marco“导演”喊出声，“注意你的视线，Sunny，你得看着镜头说话。”

 

Mario终于没绷住笑出来：“不行啊，我忍不住。这会不会太尴尬了？我是说，虽说已经习惯了媒体镜头，但是这是我第一次做蛋糕……”而且你在这里也让我想笑。Mario可不想让Marco知道，他今天出现在他家自己有多么高兴。

 

Marco不明白Mario的笑容里为什么看着这么害羞，故意用语气酸酸地调侃他的话：“是啊，Mario第一次做的蛋糕！多么幸运的Bettina！比我还幸运！”

 

Mario不理他，他示意导演兼摄像先生继续录影，自己却继续着刚才的“糟糕状态”。Marco摆着一副臭脸冷眼看着他的Sunny故意对他刚才的意见置之不理，直到Mario突然抱着那几根香蕉大叫一声：“Bananas！！”举着手机的Marco努力吓得手一抖——自己被……萌到了，这个傻瓜是想要逗我，Marco心里想，不过一定又有好多迷妹会为此而尖叫了。

 

Mario偷偷瞥一眼嘴角歪向一边的金发男人，他把刚刚用手掂量完的250克面粉倒进容器里，叫了一声“Cut！”

 

“Marco你的手抖得太厉害了，你应该更专业一些的。”他尽量严肃地对Marco说道。然后就被走过来的男人按在了怀里——“你最近卖萌卖得有些厉害啊，这是想惹谁生气呢？”

 

“不知道，反正不是你。”他又笑得眉眼弯弯，调皮地抬手把手上的面粉往Marco身上抹，对方也不示弱，把手伸在他腰间一通蹂躏。

 

“好了，”Marco认真地说，一边把快蹲到地上去的Mario扶起来，“我们得抓紧时间，我饿了。”

 

“这不公平，你每次都在我快要成功反击的时候叫停。”Mario站起来拍拍手，把拍出来的面粉都吹到Marco脸上去，“话说回来，等会儿你愿意来帮我忙吗，我手不够用。”

 

“帮忙？哪方面的？”Marco挑起眉毛，又眯着眼睛低头靠近小男友的脸，满意地看到那张圆脸慢慢变红，一时间厨房里安静得只有两个人的呼吸，以至于Fabian突然进来开冰箱门都吓了他们一跳。

 

Fabian坏笑着吹了声口哨，取出一袋零食很快退了出去。

 

“Fabian！我需要你的帮助！”

 

 

Mario很快调整好状态重新拿起厨具，其间他又被打断了很多次，无论是有意上镜来围观的哥哥Fabian，还是在一旁指手画脚不断叫着“NG”的Marco，都让Mario觉得烤蛋糕并没有食谱写出来的那么容易。

 

“你觉得我在捣乱吗？是我帮你预热的烤箱！”Marco听到Mario的抱怨后一边关掉手机摄像头，一边回嘴，老天知道他当时为了不打断Mario辛辛苦苦地跨出一大步伸长手臂和整个身子旋开烤箱开关的时候有多辛苦，结果正胡乱哼着歌的Mario无意间抬头看到他的这个模样还是没忍住笑出了声，录影又一次不得不暂时停止。

 

“你可以请Fabian帮忙的。”Mario从剩下的蛋糕上撕下一小块，自己再舔舔手指。

 

“才不呢，我今天看够了他的坏笑了。”Marco又拉着Mario的手拿起一大块。

 

“我看看你拍的……”Mario抽回油手去抓手机，被Marco拍开，“等等！为什么是你的手机！“

 

“我的手机怎么了，里面拍的你还少吗。“

 

“那可不能弄丢了。“

 

“当然，“Marco想到相册里偷拍的那些睡颜，“那些东西除了我不许别人看到。”

 

“哦，记得把视频发给我，别忘了把你拍的那些诡异的角度给截掉！你这个流氓！”

 

“是你的错，是你让我很想要耍流氓啊。”Marco忍不住拍了拍Mario的屁股。

 

Mario圆脸又红了起来，他不自在地扭了扭身子转移开话题：“蛋糕好吃吗？”

 

Marco吻了吻恋人的嘴角：“好吃。”

 

-END-


End file.
